Unexpected
by BlueSparkies
Summary: It all started when Mikan needed a tutor. Who knew, a pigtailed brunette leaves for 5 years, she changed. Completely. This world is complete shit, you have to work your way up. (MxNxR) SOME LEMON! COVER IS COMING UP - WORKING ON ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oi, fellow readers! ;) This is rated M, there ARE lemons in this series in fact quite a lot so get prepared. Please, if you're under 15 or not mature, DO NOT read! Oh, like you care XD Lets get on with the story! (I know, I am not the 'best' writer, you may criticize because I don't give a shit. Unless you are giving advice.)

 _Chapter 1: Lost_

The door flung open, only to be the late brunette. Thankfully, the Jinno haven't arrived yet, or she'll get punishment or a hard math to work on.  
"Good morning everyone!" Mikan squealed.  
"Hn."  
"Grumpy ole man." She pouted at the raven haired male. "Hotaruuuu!"  
You know what happens here. ***BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA*  
** "Ouchie, Hotaruu! What was that for? Meanie." Mikan muttered and plopped down on her seat next to Natsume.

Someone whispered - loudly, "QUICKLY QUICKLY, SIT DOWN."  
Lucky for them, in came Jinno.

"Sakura!"  
Silence  
"Miss Sakura!"  
Silence  
"MIKAN SAKURA."  
"Eh?" The brunette looked quizzically at the teacher. Snickers were heard in the classroom.  
"You will be cleaning up the boy's dorms tonight!" He hit the board - breaking the stick, "COME UP HERE AND ANSWER THIS QUESTION."

 _2x - 597 + 99q  
x =  
_q =

The whole class was laughing because it was the easiest question for a high schooler.

"Um,"  
"You have one minute! QUICKLY COME AND WRITE IT!"

 _x = x  
q = q _

Was what Mikan wrote as she hopped back to her seat... ***WACK***

"OWWW!" She playfully glared at her best friend.  
"MIKAN SAKURA. HOW _FUCKING_ DUMB CAN YOU GET?"

Gasps were heard everywhere.

"Jinjin cursed oh my god!"  
"My ears!"  
"Lets tell the staff heh."

"QUIET." The mad teacher growled and left.

"I heard you flunk the test Mik!" Koko eyed her.  
"Mikan you really have to work harder!" The twins frowned.  
"I know, I will work extra hard this summer! Natsume will be my tutor! He even agreed!" Mikan gave them a cheeky grin.

*Jaw drop moment*

"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Natsume agreed?" All of them asked in unison.

 _Flashback_

 _"NATSUMEEE!"  
"Hn."  
"Can you tutor me on math?" Mikan asked.  
"No."  
"Whyy? Please?"  
"Shut up little girl."  
Mikan stuck her tongue out, "Meanie! But please?"  
"Go ask Hotaru." He grumbled._

 _"Hotaruuu! Can you tutor me?" She plead.  
"Twenty rabbits."  
"WHAT? NO! NO WAY!" Mikan wailed and scurried back to Natsume._

 _"Now what do you want teddy bears?"  
Annoyingly Mikan gave him a questioning look and after a moment... "PERVERT! PERVERT ALERT! WAH!"  
"Stop acting like a baby, little girl."  
"May you tutor me?"  
"5:03, no later or you're not getting any help my room." _

_End of flashback_

"OH MY GOSH MIKAN YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" Anna squealed.  
Mikan rolled her eyes, "Who said I am lucky, that meanie always teases me, I bet he will torture me!"  
Silently Mikan was actually happy she could spend more time with her favourite friend.

After lunch Mikan skipped outside to the big oak tree she always loved to hang out at, "Ne, Oaky, what would it be like if I got the last piece of bread, I wish I got it."  
A soft chuckle was heard.  
"AH!"  
"Little girl, I never knew you talked to a tree. Specifically about a piece of bread."  
"STALKER!" She cried loudly and stuck her tongue out and walked away, not knowing she left her bag at the tree.

After going to the office Mikan was in a down mood and went to the bathroom.  
She walked into the door dumbly, "OWW!"  
"Where are you going, and don't be so stupid and walk into a door."

"STOP STALKING ME NATSUMEE!" She hollered as she stormed into the bathroom.  
"Little girl," He smirked, "Look at the sign."  
Surely Mikan looked up and it said:  
 _Men's WC Ladies Left -_ L

"KYAAA!"  
Natsume snickered and walked away.

* * *

"Oi, teddy." A low voice behind her called out.  
"Stop peeking!" She tried to whack Natsume but all in vain.  
"You showed them to me, it seems you want me to take a look at your... Childish prints."  
"I hate you pervert!"

"You're late." He stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"I know, mr-I-know-it-all."

"You will have some payment then.." He smirked, obviously thinking of something Mikan will never think of.  
"You are coming with me." Dragging Mikan - making her books fall - towards the bed in his high star room.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I hope you enjoyed! This is AU, but they still have the rankings etc. but no alices like some sort! I will be posting my second chapter after I get 15 reviews. Arigato minna - san!  
ALSO!

 _I am writing a T rated story right now. A one shot, about 5k words and it is based on Mikan being a star. ;)_

I love all reviews/comments! Even guests, so if you have any time, please - I don't even mind how long - just please drop a review! Thank you!

Cookies for ALL! ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Is my fellow readers ready to get some lemons? I haven't reached out ten reviews, but please. I really want reviews so more critics can help me and tell me what problems and things I must fix!

REPLY TIME!:

 **CrownK:** Thank you for telling me. I'll try writing more, I am more like a rookie so.. Please bear with me for a bit!  
 **CookieMonster:** I'll reply ;)  
 **MeepsterWalking:** I am well aware that I use a lot of 'little girl's. I just like that phrase! Well, is there going to be sex? Here are your answers.

 _Chapter 2_

"Mph, mmmmph!" Mikan struggled at the hand that grabbed her.  
"Be quiet." A familiar growl said.  
 _Natsume?  
_ "I told you, no later than 5:03." He smirked, "You're late. Big time."  
"Jinnothedickheadwantedmetocleanupthebathroomsinsteadofthefriggindormrooms!"  
"What?" Natsume asked, obviously pissed.  
"Jinno. The. Dick. Head. Wanted. MEEE. To. Clean. Up. The. Fucking. Bathrooms." She stated clearly.  
"You have something to pay now, I do not take excuses."

"You bitch, let me go!" She hollered.  
"Study these text books and answer these questions."  
Natsume paid no heed to her and start reading his favourite manga.

 ***Five Minutes Later***

"Waah! NATSUME! I don't understand..." Mikan said in a small voice.  
Looking at the problem, Natsume swiftly wrote out the answers and slumped back in his bed.  
"You should explain! Not... Not tell me the answer." Imagine this was her face: D:  
"Tsk."

Unknown to them, time passed swiftly and in no time, it was already nine o'clock.

"Yes! I am finally done! Thank you Natsume!"  
"Hn."  
Checking at the clock, "Nooo! It is already 9:00! Hotaru is going to kill me, it is pass curfew!"  
"Natsume may you take me to my room? I am afraid of kidnappers!"  
"Hn."  
"Yes or no? Meanie! Natsume no meanie!"  
"Come on." Natsume furrowed his brows but inwardly he smiled.

"Yay! Thank you Natsu!" The brunette squealed. Obviously excited, "do you want to come in? It is quite cold."  
"Okay." He stated with no emotion.  
"come in!" She grinned.

They watched some television and played games till 11:00, exhausting them.  
"Phew, at least tomorrow is Saturday!"  
"Yeah."

"Lets go to sleep Natsume!"  
"You take the couch, I'll have the bed." He gave a light smile.  
"No I take the bed!"  
"Then lets share it." Natsume smirked.  
This naive little brunette got in her pajamas and hopped in bed with Natsume...

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan giggled under the covers.  
"What is it?" He replied.  
"I love you." Mikan stated like it was the most obvious thing, a light shade of pink covered her face, but thankfully the light was off.  
"Hn."  
"Don't you love me too?" She asked.

Under the covers, Natsume slipped off his pants and boxers, grabbed Mikan's waist and kissed her hard. Mikan's eyes were wide open and didn't understand what he was doing, then after a moment. She kissed back, passionately.

 ** _Natsume POV:_**

She is so beautiful, with her hair down. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, entwining my tongue with mine. My want for her kicked in. I grabbed her breasts with lust and threw her clothes away.  
"N-natsu-ume?" My gorgeous angel stuttered, "What are you doing?"  
Not bothering to reply her, I unclipped her bra and trailed wet warm kisses from her neck to chest. As I grabbed her breasts I felt it harden, kissing it loose.

 **Normal POV!:**

Na-sumeee!" Mikan squealed with pleasure, grabbing his raven locks and he thrusted hard. Spurting seeds in her vagina. Mikan - as a virgin, screamed bloody murder. Luckily her walls were sound proof and Natsume kissed her silent.  
After the hard one hour sex. Natsume said, "I love you too, Polka."  
Mikan didn't care if he was a pervert or not, kissed him full heartily and went back to suck on his penis.

Natsume still haven't have enough of thrusting. "Do you want me to make love?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes please Natsume, do it hard! Please!" She grinned. Sweat trickling down her naked body.  
Natsume continued, thrusting harder and harder, "HARDER NAAATSUMEEE! HARDER PLEASE, HARDER!" She yelled.  
Her vagina producing yellow substance which was sticky and sweet at the same time. Then Mikan took over, sucking his chest and playing with his cock. Then both of them fell into a ddeep slumber, huddling each other to sleep.

The next morning Natsume woke up, finding Mikan asleep and watched her peaceful and gorgeous face.  
Natsume silently trudged out of the room, going to the bathroom and took a shower.  
The door squeaked open and Mikan appeared naked in front of Natsume. And walked in to the shower with him.

* * *

A/N: Done. Okay You can hate alllll you want ;) Please R&R. I won't update if I don't get AT LEAST 5 reviews for this chapter.

It is getting on my nerve. So thank you for understanding.


End file.
